Stranded
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Hunter/Tori/Blake Set during the gang's high school years, Tori doesn't know which Bradley brother has her heart. *Bad Summary* R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Detention

**"Stranded"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing except the plot***

***Starts of as a Tori/Blake but becomes a Hunter/Tori***

**Chapter 1: Detention**

"Your late again Victoria." The teacher said as Tori walked through the class room door as the teacher looked up. The students turned and looked at Tori as she made her way to her seat next to the window.

"Sorry Mrs. Bosley." Tori said plainly. She was used to being late in this class.

She'd meet with Blake down in the 'C' wing where the science labs were and they'd talk and talk. Only when the 2nd bell ring did they realized the time. They quickly gave each other a nervous smile as they both blushed. Tori had always liked Blake ever since she had met him and his brother Hunter about a year ago. She was dying to date him and one time when he was about to ask her out Dustin had to interrupt.

Tori was pulled out of her day dream as the teacher, Mrs. Bosley, a medium height brunette teacher in her late 30's walked to her desk.

"Looks like you're in for detention." Cooper the boy who sat next to her said. He was sweet and had an adorable baby face, brown hair and was on the football team as running back. Tori sighed as the teacher set a little pink sheet of paper on her desk.

"Here you are Ms. Hanson, detention with Mr. Roberts." Mrs. Bosley said as Tori rolled her eyes, annoyed. She picked up her bag and on her way to the door she passed by Shane and Dustin, her two best friends.

"Haha looks like someone got detention." Shane whispered while laughing.

"Yeah and it's not me!" Dustin said Tori rose from her chair.

"Busy making out with Blake?" Shane snickered as Tori gave him the 'don't mess with me right now' glare. Dustin snickered at the look she gave Shane and as she walked by his desk kicked his leg lightly.

"Oww!" Dustin yelled as everyone in the room turned to look at him questioningly.

"And today we will be continuing our play of 'Romeo and Juliet'." The teacher said as Tori walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the detention room.

"Great." Tori said to herself as she continued to the detention room. She knew she was in for it when she got home. Her mother would complain as soon as she got through the door.

_'Victoria! Why on Earth did you walk out of this house wearing that...that garbage!?" Her mother complained. _She'd go on and on of how Tori should dress and act and think. Tori grew sick of it time and time again but had to put up with everyday. She knew better than to complain....her father taught her that. One time Tori complained of how her mother talked to her and treated her, her father came over and slapped Tori right across the face.

_'Don't you EVER back talk to us again! You're lucky we even keep you around here instead of a foster home!! Now get to your room!!" _Her father barked as she felt her face where he hit her. She was only 14 when it happened but after that it got worse. Every time some thing went wrong in that house it was because of Tori. Whenever he father got home from a tough day at work, he'd take his anger out on her. He'd hit her and slap her and scream and curse at her. Tori always took it, afraid of what would happen if she tried to stop him.

Tori found herself in front of the detention room door. She sighed as she turned the handle and walked into the room. Mr. Roberts looked up from the papers he was grading and sat straight up in his chair. He was in his mid-30's brown hair and was one of the meanest teachers in the school.

"Looks like you boys will be having some company." He said as Tori handed him the slip. He signed her agenda book that the students we required to carry around with them. As she turned to find a desk to sit at. She saw Hunter sitting near the back looking angrily at the wall in front of him. (The desks are sideways facing perpendicular to the teacher's desk.) He had his fists clenched and his jaw locked. She noticed a gauge band aide wrapped around his right hand and his lips was spilt. She looked opposite of the room and saw Scott, one of the football team's tailbacks. He also had band aides on his face, more so than Hunter and his lip was bleeding. Tori walked towards Hunter and sat down next to him on the other desk.

"What happened?" Tori whispered so that Mr. Roberts couldn't hear her and risk another day in detention.

"I got in a fight." Hunter said plainly still staring at the wall. He relaxed slightly but was still a little tense. He didn't take his eyes of the wall and he unclenched his fists. Tori looked at the bandaged hand. There was blood beginning to go through the band aide on his knuckles and his other hand had cut on his knuckles with a small bit of blood trickling down it. She opened her purse and dug around for the pack of tissues she kept in it. She found them at the bottom of course and pulled out a couple.

"What was the fight over?" Tori asked as she gently took a hold of his hand and started to dap at the wounds. He turned his head to look at her as she attended the cuts. She was being careful not to make it hurt anymore than it was. He got butterflies in his stomach just from her being this close to him. He knew that she wasn't 'technically' holding his hand but it was close enough. And how careful she was being not to hurt him.

_'Stop it Hunter!' _He said to himself. _'She's never gonna be yours no matter how much you want her, think about her, or dream about her. Plus she has it for your brother. You want her to be happy.' _He mentally kicked himself for how he thought about her all the time. He knew he was in love with her from the moment Dustin introduced them in Storm Chargers. He had tried many times to get her attention but something always got in the way. Like when he called her a 'little girl' that one day on the beach.

She'd chased him until they were both out of breath. She pounced on him and was sitting over top of him holding his wrists. They had stared at each other for a few seconds before they both inched towards each other. Before they were about to kiss, they heard Dustin and Shane yelling for them. They stood up and their cheeks were dark red from blushing as they stool a quick glance at one another before running to find the guys.

"Hunter, you okay?" Tori asked curiously as he snapped back into reality. He realized as he had been daydreaming he had been staring at her the whole time.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly as he pulled his hand away from her. It had stopped bleeding and she put a little band aid over top of the deeper cut.

"You sure you don't have a concussion?" She asked as she looked at his head looking for any sign of injury.

"No, I'm fine." Hunter said as he looked up at Mr. Roberts's desk to see him watching Tori and himself.

"Tori move to a different desk away from Hunter." The teacher said as he smiled when he saw both the teenagers frown. Tori sighed as she picked up her purse and books and walked to a different desk in the middle of the room facing Mr. Roberts. She set her stuff down as she crossed her arms and rested her head on them.

_'Let's see what all do I have to do when I get home...water the flowers, do my homework, and final project for Mrs. Lisantti, feed the dog, clean the house, mow the lawn......' _After that Tori fell asleep at her desk. She had been up late the past week trying to balance school, and the work list that her parents gave her when she got home.

It had been about 10 minutes and Hunter hadn't heard a sound come from Tori's direction. No movement, no coughs or sighs. He took a quick peak over his shoulder and saw she was asleep on the desk. He smiled to himself seeing how cute she looked. Like an angel fallen from heaven and exhausted by the fall.

_'Stop it! Quit thinking about her!' _He told himself as he turned around to face the wall again for the next hour and a half.

* * *

'You're dismissed." Mr. Roberts said as he looked up from his hunting magazine. Hunter sighed as he stood up and grabbed his black DC black pack. He turned around and saw Tori still asleep on her desk. He smiled but the smile quickly faded as he saw Scott glaring at him. He returned the glare as Scott walked out the door.

"Hey Tori." Hunter said as he gave her a slight nudge to wake her up. She stirred a little and fell still again. He gave her another nudge as he bent down beside her and gave her arm a little shake.

"Tori wake up." He said as she slowly sat up and looked around.

"Detention is finally over. You fell asleep obviously." Hunter said with a laugh. Tori smiled as she stiffed a yawn. She stood up and grabbed her bag and as she went to grab her books. Hunter reached forward at the same time and they touched hands. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Here all get them." Hunter said as he added to the pile he was already carrying.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked as he nodded. They both walked out of the class room and down the hallway.

"Thanks Hunter." Tori said as they reached the front entrance of the school.

"No problem." Hunter said as they walked through the parking lot towards the rest of the gang around Shane and Dustin's cars. Shane was practicing some tricks while Marah and Dustin were flipping through a Motocross magazine. Kapri was looking in the mirror fixing her make up and Blake was sitting on the hood anxiously.

"Well it's about time." Shane said as he popped the front of the skateboard to stop.

"Uh oh Blake, looks like you've waited to long...your brother got her first." Dustin joked as Hunter and Tori approached them.

"Shut up man." Blake said as he pushed Dustin of the hood of the car. He landed on the concrete with a thud.

"Oww." Dustin said as he stood up. The gang was laughing and Hunter and Tori hadn't heard the joke that Dustin said.

"Come on let's go to Storm Chargers." Shane said as he threw his skateboarding gear in the back along with everyone's school stuff and got in the drivers side. Kapri sat opposite of him while Blake, Tori and Hunter piled into the back. Tori sat in the middle of the 2 brothers. Dustin and Marah got into Dustin truck as they pulled out of the parking lot. Blake and Shane were talking about the upcoming Motocross and Skateboarding competitions. Hunter had dozed off and had his head leaning against the window. Tori was starting to drift in and out of sleep and found her head and part of her body leaning against Hunter's sleeping one. Blake noticed this and had a bit of jealously show but just tried to ignore it. Tori's hand was next to his as he wrapped his around hers and gave it a little squeeze.

_**TBC...**_

_**So it any good? Should I continue writing or just stop now? Review and let me know good or bad...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**"Stranded"**

**By: ZhaneZeo**

***I own nothing except the plot***

***Starts of as a Tori/Blake but becomes a Hunter/Tori***

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Tori opened her eyes when she was shaken awake by a pot hole in the road. She felt herself leaning against one of the guys' arms and with out having to lift her head she could tell who it was. Hunter. By the crimson shirt and his familiar scent she knew it was him. She didn't really care that she had fallen asleep against Hunter; she knew they were friends but still she felt kind of awkward to be leaning against him instead of Blake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw he was sleeping too. She also could see Blake looking out the window and Shane driving. Casually acting like she was still asleep she rolled her head and gently set it back down on the younger Bradley's shoulder.

Blake smiled to himself and placed his arm around the back of the seat holding Tori close to him. She snuggled in closer to his arm as she could feel herself going red. She smiled as she closed her eyes again and tried to get some rest.

After a few more minutes Hunter started to stir, he felt slightly cool even though it was late May. His whole body was cold except for his left arm, it was warm. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Shane's car with Shane, Blake and Tori. He rubbed his bicep were it was warm and wondered why it was the only thing warm. He looked out the window to see them only 5 minutes away from Storm Chargers. He turned back around and his eyes settled on Tori. She was asleep leaning against his little brother's shoulder.

It burned him up inside to see them together. Heck, any guy with Tori bothered him. He knew it shouldn't, he wanted her to be happy but he still liked her and couldn't stand some of the obnoxious guys that would tag along with her.

Hunter leaned back against the leather of the seat, crossed his arms and put his head back watching the trees fly by as they made there way to Storm Chargers.

* * *

"Alright! Kelly got new orders of skateboards!" Shane exclaimed as he hopped out of the car at Storm Chargers. Hunter watched as Blake tried to wake Tori up off of his arm.

"Tori..." Blake said as he gently nudged her. "Tori..." He said again as she started to wake up. She raised her head of Blake's shoulder as she sat up.

"We're here." He said as she smiled. Hunter rolled his eyes at Blake and got out. He didn't purposely mean to slam the car door but it sounded like it.

"What's wrong with him?" Tori asked as they got out of the car. Blake reached out his hand to help her out.

"I don't know he's probably just mad about the fight or something." Blake said Tori nodded but wasn't satisfied. She watched the brooding blonde walk around the side of the store where the garage was. She heard the door open and footsteps leading inside. Blake and Tori walked into Storm Chargers together and saw Shane looking at a new Enjoi skateboard with Dustin.

"I'm gonna head out to the garage if you don't mind. Me, Dustin and Hunter are going riding today through the woods." Blake said as Tori's eyes lit up.

"No problem, but do you think I could ride a little?" Tori asked wanting to ride a dirt bike, feeling the summer breeze.

"Umm, it's fine with me....Dustin!" Blake yelled to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked as he approached the two.

"It's cool if Tori rides with us right?" Blake asked as Dustin looked at Tori.

"Do you have your gear here?" Dustin asked as the 3 walked to the garage.

"Yep it's with all of your guys' pads." Tori said as they entered the garage. Just when they enter Hunter had been changing his shirt to a plain white t and his racing gear. His shirt was off and his defined chest caught Tori's eyes. He had a great six pack with each muscle toned. Tori turned away not wanting to let anyone see her staring at Hunter's muscles. Instead she too got her gear out. She found it at the bottom of the pile underneath of Blake and Dustin's.

"Is she riding with us?" Hunter asked still shirtless as he approached the guys and Tori as she turned back around. His tone made it sound as if he didn't quite want Tori to be riding with them.

_'Why can't he put his stupid shirt on already?!' _Tori thought to herself.

"Yeah she is." Blake said as a matter of factly. Hunter shook his head as he put on his cotton v-neck t-shirt.

"That is if it's okay with you Hunter." Tori added not wanting to invite herself she could see Hunter was a bit annoyed when Blake said she was coming with them.

"I don't care, just be careful there is some fallen trees." Hunter said with his back toward her he was putting on his crimson racing jersey to match his racing pants. He started putting his protective gear on as well as the guys started to undress.

"I'll go change in there."' Tori said as she was being to feel uncomfortable. She grabbed her stuff and walked back into Storm Chargers.

"Why did you invite her?" Hunter asked once she was out of ear-shot. He turned back around to Blake who was already changed and putting his gear on.

"Maybe because she wanted to ride with us. She can come if she wants." Blake said as he put his gloves on.

"Whose bike is she riding?" Hunter asked.

"I'll let her use mine." Dustin said as he put his helmet on and fastened the strap.

Hunter scoffed angrily and turned back to his bike.

"What's your deal?! What do you have against Tori?" Blake asked getting angry at his older brother's attitude towards his crush.

"I just don't want her to get herself hurt! Plus the trails in there are pretty tough...I doubt she can ride some with us!" Hunter replied angrily. He really was serious about her getting her hurt, but he knew her ability and she could defiantly ride some of the trails with the guys.

"Yeah uh huh, she's a good rider Hunter." Dustin added on. Just as Hunter was about to argue back Tori walked in with her baby blue racing outfit on, buckling the strap on her chest protection. Kelly was following behind her as both girls approached the guys.

"Where are you guys riding?" Kelly asked as she handed Tori her helmet.

"In the back woods by the lake." Hunter said as he straddled his crimson bike. Dustin swung his leg over the bike as both he and Hunter started the engines.

"Be careful!" Kelly shouted over the noise. "There's fallen trees out there and its slick!" She yelled again. The 5 nodded as Blake and Tori got onto Blake's bike. Tori climbed on behind Blake and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hunter saw this and he got annoyed. He revved the bike and in a split second he was gone. Dustin followed his lead but went slower.

"Ready?" Blake asked Tori. She nodded and followed behind Dustin. Kelly watched them go and waved even though she knew that they couldn't see her.

"Hunter..." Kelly said to herself. She felt bad for the blonde. She knew that he had a crush on Tori. Hell, anyone could if they paid close enough attention. Kelly turned around and walked back into Storm Chargers.

* * *

_'Kelly wasn't kidding when she said it was slick.' _Thought Tori as she rode the through the woods on Blake bike. The gang was covered in mud and everybody had taken a spill. Luckily, no one was hurt. Tori rode up beside the rest of the guys and stopped.

"Nice ride." Dustin commented.

"Thanks." Tori said.

"Are we ready to go?" Blake asked as he removed his helmet.

"Not quite. I'm gonna ride a lap around the forest real quick." Hunter said as he kick started the bike alive.

"I think I might follow Hunter I'm not quite done either." Tori said as she also turned her bike on.

"Well we'll wait here when you two finish." Dustin said pointing to him and Blake. Tori nodded.

"That is if you can keep up." Hunter said teasingly towards Tori. He revved his bike and was off in a flash. Tori quickly followed behind him, weaving in and out of trees. Hunter turned around on his bike and was surprised to see Tori still trailing him. He took a sharp turn right as he went off course and made his own way though the trees. Tori was getting nervous going through the trees not knowing where she was going. She had spaced out long enough to see that Hunter was no longer in front of her.

_'What the...' _Tori started. She turned around and saw Hunter behind her, the familiar smirk on his face. It quickly faded when his eyes widened and he pointed forward. It was too late though. By the time Tori turned around, she had run into a fallen tree trunk and was sent flying forward off her bike. She was in the air for a few seconds before hitting the trunk of a standing tree sideways. Her stomach and ribcage were the first to hit and break the impact.

"Tori!!" Hunter shouted as she landed on the ground. He raced beside her and jumped off his bike. She was squirming and holding her side while she let little sobs out. Hunter took his helmet off and tossed it to the side while ripping his gloves off of his hands.

"Owwww!" Tori screamed as she withered in pain. Hunter fell down on his knees beside her.

"Shhh it's okay shh..." Hunter said trying to soothe her. He could see through her goggles that she was crying.

_'She must be really hurt....she never cries.' _Hunter thought.

"Try and lay still Tori." Hunter said. Tori obeyed him and stopped moving. Hunter gently took off her helmet and set it down beside his.

"Oww my side hurts so bad!" Tori said as she still had tears rolling down her face.

"I know, I know." Hunter said calmly. Tori removed her shaky hands from the pain spot.

"Is it okay if I look at it?" Hunter asked. Tori nodded and allowed him to gently take off her cracked body plate.

"Ow!" Tori said as she slid her arm out.

"Sorry." Hunter said apologetically. He gently set her back down on the ground. He took off his own body plate and tossed it to the side so he could move easier. He gently took a hold of the hem of her shirt and slowly and carefully slid it up her chest. Tori winced when his fingers grazed over the sore spot. Hunter knew instantly from looking at it that she had broken a rib or two.

"It looks like you've broken some ribs." Hunter said as he examined the bruising spot. Tori was trying not to cry anymore but couldn't help it, it was extremely painful.

"It feels like it." Tori joked as they shared a small laugh. Hunter let go of her shirt which was right on top of her cleavage so that he could look at her ribs. He took his racing jersey off and rolled it into a ball. He gently rolled Tori over on her good side and put the jersey underneath her as she rolled back over.

"Thanks. That's more comfortable." Tori said as she smiled at Hunter. He nodded towards her as he took another look at her broken ribs.

"How bad does it look?" She asked him as she ran his fingers along the edges of the bruises.

"Well I think you broke at least two." Hunter said as he looked back up at her. She was trying her best not to cry in front of him. "You can cry you know, I won't tell." Hunter joked.

"I don't want to cry." Tori said as her eyes started to fill up and turn glassy.

"Sometimes I think that you don't cry enough." Hunter said as he sat beside her with his hand on her good side.

"I cry when I'm alone." Tori said plainly. She cried all the time when she was alone. She's cried herself to sleep a countless number of times, wishing that her abusive parents would leave her alone and that she could have her own place so she wouldn't have to go through the abuse day after day.

Tori's thoughts had led to small tears rolling down her cheeks; she sniffled a bit and could feel her start to feel her emotions getting the better of her. She started to break down crying in front of Hunter, she took her hand trying to wipe away some of her tears. Hunter saw this and took her hand and placed it back down. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears as he moved closer towards her. Tori continued crying as she threw her arms around Hunter's neck. Hunter gently wrapped his arms around her, avoiding her injured spot. She cried into his chest for a few minutes while Hunter rocked her back and forth.

After a few minutes of letting everything she had been holding in, Tori stopped crying and lifted her head off of Hunter's chest.

"Thanks Hunter." Tori said looking at the ground. She was embarrassed to have cried against him, she didn't cry in front of anybody.

"What are friends for." He replied. They both looked up when they heard the sound of an engine. Hunter saw Dustin riding towards them and stopped a few feet away.

"What happened?" Dustin asked as he jogged over to them. Hunter and Tori realized that they still had their arms around each other. They quickly let go of each other.

"Tori wrecked and she broke a few ribs." Hunter said as he continued to sit beside her. Dustin sat down beside her as she laid back down to let him look at her side.

"Ouch!" He said as he saw the blue and black bruises on her left side.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Hunter said seriously. He looked down at her and then back at Dustin.

"Do you think you can ride with me?" Hunter asked Tori as she looked up at him.

"I don't know let's try." Tori said as both Hunter and Dustin helped her up so she won't hurt her side. Hunter put Tori's helmet back on along with his. He straddled his bike as he helped Dustin lift Tori over. They set her in front of Hunter so that he could hold onto her.

"I walk the bikes back!" Dustin shouted over the engine. Hunter nodded and asked if Tori was okay. She shook her head yes and felt Hunter place his left arm around her waist being careful not to touch her broken ribs. He felt Tori hold his arm with both of her hands as he slowly took off back through the forest.

_'Why were their arms around each other?' _Dustin asked as he started to walk the bikes back to Storm Chargers.

* * *

_'What the hell...'_ Blake thought as he watched Hunter ride up to the garage with Tori sitting in front of him on his bike. Hunter turned of the engine and took his helmet off and carefully tossed it to the ground. He then proceeded to gently take of Tori helmet.

"Call 911." Hunter said to Blake as he got of the bike and carefully helped Tori off.

"What happened?" Blake asked as he also helped Tori.

"Tori wrecked and broke some ribs. Go get a phone!" Hunter said hastily as Blake darted inside.

"Here lay down." Hunter said to Tori as he cleared a spot and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard. He set it down and helped Tori lay down.

"Thanks Hunter." Tori said meaningfully as she laid down. Hunter sat down beside her.

"What the heck happened?" Kelly asked as she came running in to find Hunter and Tori on the ground.

"Tori wrecked, has anyone called ambulance?" Hunter questioned.

"They're on their way." Kelly said as she kneeled down beside Tori. Blake stood above them watching Kelly examine Tori's side.

"Man this had to be a hard hit." Kelly said as Tori rolled back over.

"Yeah trees tend to be a bit hard." Tori joked. They all laughed a bit before they heard sirens approaching. The ambulance pulled up to Storm Chargers. Kelly showed them where Tori was and Hunter told them of what had happened. They placed her on a stretcher and loaded her up into the van before speeding towards the hospital.

Hunter, Blake, and Kelly got in Dustin's car and followed the ambulance.

_**TBC...**_

_**REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Talk

**"Stranded"**

***~By: ZhaneZeo~***

***I own nothing except the plot***

***Starts of as a Tori/Blake but becomes a Hunter/Tori***

**Chapter 3: Late Night Talk**

'Beep...Beep...Beep' Was the first thing Tori heard as she started to wake up. She knew she was in the hospital but she didn't remember exactly how. The last thing she remembered was a doctor placing a mask over her mouth and nose and then everything went black. Blake, Kelly, Hunter, and Dustin had followed the ambulance to the hospital and they followed the doctors and Tori back as far as they were allowed to enter. Tori opened her eyes with out being seen from either of the two guys standing opposite of the room. She could hear the voices arguing back and forth at each and could tell that it was Blake and Hunter.

"You shouldn't have been racing with her. You know she's not as experienced as me and you." Blake argued, there was a hint of annoyance tone in his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just trying to have a little fun with her; it's my fault she's here." Hunter said sadly as he was angry at himself for letting this happen.

Both boys in the room turned their attention to her as she opened her eyes open completely. She blinked and squinted a bit before her eyes adjusted to the light. Blake made his way over to the medical bed where Tori was laying, while Hunter walked over to the window and stared out it.

"Hey Tor." Blake said as he sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Hey." Tori said. She went to stretch before quickly grabbing her side. "Oww!" She exclaimed. She saw Blake look at her seriously for a second before she gave him a smile. "What time is it?" Tori asked as she let out a small yawn. She laid her bed against the pillow behind her and gently laid a hand on her side.

"It's about 15 after 6." Blake replied. Tori nodded and focused her attention on Hunter.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked as he entwined his fingers together in his lap.

"Fine. A little sore but fine." She replied as she looked away from his chocolate brown eyes to the dirty, crimson clad starring out the window. She thought that she could tell that he was listening but wasn't very sure. Hunter stood staring out the hospital window with the remaining sunlight shining on his tanned face.

"What are you guys doing here still?" Tori asked simply out of curiosity.

"What? Your friends aren't allowed to visit you while you're in the hospital?" Blake questioned jokingly. He gave a thousand watt smile at Tori who suppressed a laugh.

"I guess so." Tori finished as Hunter made his way over to the two.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Tor, I shouldn't have been-" Hunter stared to give a long apology of how sorry he was that he had done this to her before she stopped him.

"Hunter, it's not your fault. It could have happened with anyone of you guys." Tori stated as Hunter seemed unsatisfied with her answer.

"Dustin and Kelly are down in the lobby. Dustin got this HUGE teddy bear for you, just a fair warning." Blake chuckled trying to change the topic as Tori laughed with him.

"Yeah, and your doctor should be here any second to see if you can leave." Hunter said as he looked down at the blonde in a hospital gown. Hunter noticed that even wearing a hospital gown she still looked just as beautiful as ever. He shook his head as they heard the door to the room click open.

"Well, Miss Hanson you took quite a spill." The doctor said as he entered the room. He was in his early 30's with short, slicked back, blonde hair. His skin was a little pale for living in Sunshine California. He had a pointed nose and high cheek bones and boy was he handsome. This was Dr. Trejo, the Hanson families' Doctor at Blue Bay Harbor Hospital.

Tori looked down at her hands while the doctor continued to read over his clipboard. Blake was still sitting on the chair beside her watching the Doctor flip papers and Hunter was watching Tori out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she was nervous about something, the way she fidgeted with her hands and she was biting her lip. Hunter smiled to himself as the doctor continued.

"You have broken one rib, bruised another and have a slight concussion." The doctor concluded as he looked up. "I've notified your parents and they're on their way over now." He said. "You're free to leave today if you want but I want you to take a few days off of school. I'll sign an absent note for you." He said as he left back through the door.

"Well at least you get some kind of win out of all this...a couple days off of school!" Blake joked with her as Tori released a smile.

"Yeah I could use that to study for my finals." Tori said half-heartedly. Both Blake and Hunter rolled their eyes at this.

"Do you ever stop studying?" Hunter asked as he teased her. He gave her his casual smirk to let her know he was kidding.

"Shut up." Tori teased back as she shook her head and chuckled. Blake smiled with the two, but it quickly faded when the heard someone yell.

"Victoria Lynn Hanson!" Yelled a deep, booming voice as footsteps came through the doorway.

_"Crap." _Tori thought as she saw her father enter the emergency room. Both Hunter and Blake tensed their muscles at the sound of the voice. Blake stood up out of the chair as Hunter walked over beside him and Tori.

"Well Victoria, would you care to explain?" Her father asked his temper rising every second. He was an average size man, slightly pudgy, with his dark hair graying and his age showing through wrinkles. He was dressed in a grayish pin-stripe suit with a navy blue tie and a white handkerchief sticking out of the pocket.

"Well?" He asked again in the same demanding tone as before. He looked at her and then to the boys at her bedside.

"It - it was an accident. We were just riding and-" Tori started nervously as her father interrupted her.

"What?" Mr. Hanson exclaimed as Hunter clenched his fists. "I thought I told you not to ride those damn things!" Her father yelled. Hunter glared at the aging man opposite of him as he could feel his own temper rising from listening to him yell at Tori. Blake was starting to get both angry and nervous with Tori's father's attitude. He crossed her arms across his chest as he looked back and forth between Mr. Hanson and Tori.

"I'm sorry..." Tori started as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I just wanted to-" She continued but was cut off again by her father.

"What? You wanted to what? Go riding motorbikes like a boy and get yourself hurt!" Her father said loudly as he threw his hands up in the air. "It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" Her father said harshly as Tori shot her head up at what he said. She couldn't believe he brought this up.

"You're too much of a boy! I mean look at your sister, she has every rich boy chasing after her." Her father said insulting her. Tori's eyes started to become glassy, she was stung by the words her father had said.

That did it for Hunter. He was already glaring daggers at Mr. Hanson. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. How could her father be so cruel to her?

"Leave her alone!" Hunter yelled at Tori's father. The three in the room all turned their attention to the sudden outburst in the room. Tori looked worriedly at Hunter and then to her father afraid of what was about to happen.

What did you say to me young man?" Her father questioned, shocked that the teenage boy in front of him had yelled straight at his face.

"Leave her alone." Hunter said starring her father straight in the eye with his hardened expression.

"And I suppose you're the reason for my daughter being here." He father said taking in his clothes and image.

"Come on bro let's not do this here." Blake said to his brother as Tori looked up at both boys hoping Hunter would agree with Blake and leave before things got worse.

"Hunter please..." Tori said to him as he tugged on his sleeve. Hunter looked into her pleading eyes as she begged him not to argue.

"I suggest you boys go home." Mr. Hanson said as Hunter turned his attention back to Mr. Hanson.

Hunter tore his arm away from Blake as he gave one last glare at Mr. Hanson before shoving the emergency swinging door open. It hit the opposing wall and made a very loud thud.

"We were just leaving." Blake said as he nodded towards Tori who understood. He started to walk away and when Hunter didn't follow he practically had to drag him out. Hunter

"I can't stand that guy." Hunter said as he angrily hit the elevator button.

"Arguing with him isn't going to make it better for Tori." Blake said reasonably as they stepped inside the small room. Hunter thought about what Blake had said and instantly felt guilty for what he had just done. Tori was going to take the fall for his actions.

"Argh!" Hunter yelled as he punched the door in his bedroom. Blake had dropped him off at their apartment and then went with Dustin and Kelly back to Storm Chargers. He was furious after what happened at the hospital. _"How could her dad treat her like that?"_ He thought to himself as he walked towards the bathroom. He didn't want to think about what he would have done if Blake hadn't have dragged him out of there. And then he thought about Tori. The look on her face when her dad insulted her about not having a boyfriend. It looked like that was the thing that stung her the worst.

Her pleading eyes when he had snapped. How she begged him not to argue. He felt terrible for upsetting Tori like that, with her glassy eyes.

He started to undress from his Motocross gear. He tossed it into the corner of the bathroom. As he stripped his clothes off. He turned on the hot water as the room started to fill with steam. He jumped inside the shower and grabbed his _Axe 'Touch', _which was a blood red color, and began to scrub his blonde locks.

"So how was she?" Kelly asked as she, Blake and Dustin entered the store.

"Sore, she broke one rib and bruised another." Blake said as the three sat down on the couch. "Her dad came in and started yelling at her." Blake said angrily as Dustin's muscles tensed. Everyone despised Tori's father because of what he would do to her.

"I can't stand him." Dustin said harshly. "Tori deserves better than him."

"Guys!" The three heard a voice yell as the bell on the front entrance rang loudly. "What happened?" Shane asked as he approached the group.

"Yeah what happened?" Kapri asked frantically as Blake started to explain the situation to everyone.

Hunter turned off the water in shower. He stood still and let the water run off of his toned body before shaking his head like a dog to get the water off. He reached for the towel on the silver rack and slid the curtain open. He cringed as he heard the metal screech.

Hunter sighed as he wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned against the bathroom counter. He looked at the reflection he saw in the mirror. He stood starring at himself, not recognizing him. He had changed so much after he and Blake had met Dustin, Shane, Kapri, Marah, and of course Tori. Before he was a loner. The brooding bad boy that had the girls chasing him and the guys hating him. He felt that all the pieces of his life had fallen into place. Well, except that his parents dying in a car crash when he was 11. No one knew but the Bradley's were his actual parents. They had adopted Blake from an orphanage and him and Hunter had become brothers. It still felt perfect being around his friends and especially around Tori.

"Damn." Hunter said shaking his head. "Tori." He finished as he rubbed his hands through his hair and became lost in his thoughts.

Tori, as in Victoria Lynn Hanson, was my perfect girl. I fell head over heels as soon as Dustin had introduced us in Storm Chargers. Her shy smile as she looked from me to Blake. The way she blushed when she was left alone with us. I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but boy do I now. I wanted to take her into my arms right then and there. I felt like a part of me was taken away when Dustin had taken her with him when he left.

How could I explain to her that just her smile makes me feel weak at the knees? That I'm completely head over heels for her? That I saw red when Blake called her 'fine'?

How could I tell her that I loved her?

He sighed as he walked into his adjoin bedroom. He knew that Tori liked his brother. And it killed him. He'd see them staring at each other when the other wasn't looking and it took all his strength to ignore them. He grabbed his black long sleeve shirt that had a crimson t-shirt connected to it. He threw it over his head as he grabbed his Volcom jeans with the rips near his calves and knees.

He had to clear his head and think about something else.

"Prom is next week, I'll ask her to go as my date." Hunter said to himself putting on his Nike's. "If she says no, it's time to move on and find someone else. If her answer is a yes..." Hunter left the sentence hanging think about what would happen if she said yes.

He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and locked his and Blake's apartment. He walked down the iron steps to the parking lot and straddled his bike. He started the engine and put his black helmet on. He sped away rustling the leaves in the street.

"So Veronica how was your day?" Ms. Hanson asked as the house maid Anna, set a plate of sirloin steak in front of her. The Hanson's were eating dinner inside their luscious family home in the dinning room.

"Fine, Chase and I are back together." Veronica, Tori's older sister stated plainly as if it were nothing.

"Oh that's wonderful dear!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly. Chase's family was the Bosley's (his aunt is Mrs. Bosley that gave Tori detention) they were just as wealthy as the Hanson's.

"Good news indeed. I really like that boy." Mr. Hanson exclaimed while cutting his steak. Tori rolled her eyes as she picked up her silverware as her meal was placed in front of her.

"Thanks Anna." Tori said politely as the house maid smiled down at the teenager.

"Your welcome darling." Ms. Anna whispered as she exited the dining room towards the laundry room. Ms. Anna has been the Hanson's family house maid since Tori was a baby. She was more of a mother to Tori than her own mother. She was kind and loving, and had short graying hair that was in a bob style and she was in her mid-50's. (Alice from the Brady Bunch)

Tori walked out of her bathroom after finishing dinner and taking a shower and entered her bedroom. Her room was painted a pale blue and all of her furniture was a white wood finish. She had what every ordinary girl would have in their room. Queen size bed with a blue comforter, white dresser, Ikea couch, TV, bookshelf, and a surfboard in the corner. She walked across the white carpet towards her pajamas she had laid out neatly on her bed. She was just about to start getting dressed when she heard a knock at her balcony door. Tori gasped as it scared the living daylights out of her.

Tori cautiously made her way to the balcony door. She guessed it was one of the guys since they often climbed the columns outside to visit her when her parents wouldn't let them. She peeked behind the white curtain to see Hunter standing there with his hands in his pockets. She raised an eyebrow unsure of why the brooding blonde would be standing on her balcony at midnight.

She opened the wooden door to come face to face with Hunter.

"Hey Hunter." Tori said somewhat casually with a hint of confusion.

"Hey Tor." He said a bit uncomfortable. "You umm...want to get dressed?" He asked as he held back a small laugh.

Tori went as red as Hunter's shirt as she looked down at herself wearing nothing but a modest baby blue towel that stopped mid-thigh.

"Oh my gosh..." Tori said quickly as she shut the door and grabbed her grey short-shorts and her baby blue tank top. She strapped her bra on as she threw her shirt over top of it and walked back towards the door. She stopped in front of her mirror and quickly fixed her hair before opening the balcony door. Hunter stepped inside the cozy room which was lit by the glowing light by Tori's bed.

"Sorry about that." Tori said embarrassed as she shut the door. Hunter had his back towards her and smiled to himself, amused by her embarrassment.

"No problem." He said as he turned around to face the beauty. The two stood in awkward silence as Tori bit her lip and Hunter looked at his shoes.

"Tori I need to talk to you about today." Hunter finally said as he put his hands in his pockets nervously. Tori looked up to see the troubled look on her friends face and felt a pang of worry.

"Sure." Tori said as she grabbed Hunter's hand and led him to sit down on her bed. The two sat down beside each other as Tori's brought her legs up and sat Indian-style while Hunter let his legs hang off the side of the bed. Tori sat waiting for Hunter to start talking as he released a sigh.

"Listen..." Hunter started. "Today at the hospital..." He continued as he rubbed his hands through his hair. Tori seemed to understand what he was saying as she waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry I exploded like that. I should have controlled my temper better." He said as he avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry I yelled at your father. It's just that I can't stand to see him yell at you like that." He said as he could feel his blood rise at just the thought. Tori reached forward and without looking at his eyes, she grabbed a hold of his hand and set it down on her thigh as she played with his fingers closing them to make a fist.

"It just scared me." She said as he looked up surprised. She slowly met his gaze as she gave a small smile. "I've never seen you that angry before." She said as she released his hand. Hunter felt guilty. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued.

"I'm sorry Tori." Hunter said sincerely as he locked eyes with her. Hunter smiled shyly as she pulled him into a hug. "If you ever need anything Tor. Anything. I'll be there." Hunter said as he rubbed her back before he pulled away.

"Stop it. You're going to make me cry." Tori said as she smiled. She wiped away the tears in her eyes before they had a chance to escape. Hunter smirked before standing up.

"I better get going. Your need some rest." He said as they made their way back over to the door.

"Thanks Hunter. For everything." Tori said as she leaned against the side of the opened door. She smiled at the guy in front of her as he gave her a nod.

"Anytime. I'll see you soon then?" He asked as they stepped out on the balcony.

"See you soon." Tori replied as Hunter swung his leg over the railing. He climbed down the pillar and lattice and made his way towards the bushes. The light from the pool light reflecting on him as he went.

Tori watch as he made it to the bushes before he looked up at her silhouette in the moonlight before waving up to her. She waved back as he vanished.

Tori sighed as she made her way back into her bedroom. She looked the door and shut the curtains before laying down in her bed and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Will You?

"Stranded"

*~By: ZhaneZeo~*

*I own nothing except the plot*

*Starts of as a Tori/Blake but becomes a Hunter/Tori*

Chapter 4: untitled

"Okay, listen please." The teacher said as she stood up at the chalkboard. The students started to settle down in homeroom the next morning.

"So I hear that Stacy broke up with Ryan. Which means one thing for me..." The teenage boy next to Hunter started as he fixed his faux-hawk. "Time to make my move." He said as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just be yourself." Hunter said with a laugh as his friend, James, popped his collar on his sports coat. "Just ask her." He whispered as the teacher began to talk. Hunter slumped back into his desk as he opened his sketch book and doodled.

"Don't forget that prom is next month. Tickets are 15 dollars a piece. And don't forget to ask that special someone." Once the teacher finished the last sentence the teenagers around the room looked at their significant other. Hunter smirked as he watched James look at Stacy, who was across the room. Hunter also looked towards Stacy and found that she was starring at him. She started to blush when she saw him look at her, he smiled at her as she quickly looked away. Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by the dismissal for 2nd period. He looked up surprised when he heard the bell ring. He quickly packed his books in his bag and went to join his friends while waiting for the teens to file out the door.

"So what about you man? Got your eye on a girl?" James asked as they were last in line. Hunter smirked. He was about to leave when the teacher called his name.

"Hunter can I speak with you for just a moment please?" Ms. Ginger asked as she straightened her papers on her desk.

"I'll see ya later man." Hunter said to James as they did their little handshake. Hunter walked back over to the teacher's desk and stood in front of it.

"Hunter you are aware you are failing my class right?" The teacher said as Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He exclaimed surprised. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You've been failing your tests and barely turning in your homework." The teacher said.

"Luckily there is still time for you to raise your grade before finals." The teacher said while digging through a list of assignments on her desk.

"Here are a list of assignments that you can make-up to help raise your grade." She handed him a folder of assignments.

"Also, there are some students who have signed up to be tutors." She said as she handed him the list with a few names. He skimmed through the list and his eyes stopped on a familiar name.

"Tori Hanson?" He said mainly to himself.

"Yes, Ms. Hanson is very good at Calculus."

"Thanks." Hunter said as he made his way towards his next class.

"Dude, your failing?" Dustin exclaimed as he, Shane, Blake and Hunter were sitting at Storm Chargers. They had just gotten home from school and were meeting at Storm Chargers.

"'Need to announce it to anyone else?" Hunter hissed angrily towards the goofball.

"Ms. Ginger said I can make-up some assignments to raise my grade." Hunter said continuing, ignoring Dustin's comment.

"Well at least you can get it to a 'C'." Blake said reading through the papers Hunter had set on the table.

"She also said that a couple of students have signed up to be tutors. She said I should have one of them help me."

"Who is it?" Shane questioned just as the door to Storm Chargers rang.

"Hey guys!" Tori said as she approached the gang with a warm smile. She was wearing white low-cut khakis with a blue polo tank top that stopped at her belly button. (From Storm before the Calm)

"Tori!" Hunter smiled as he stood up. He gave her a friendly hug as she looked oddly at him.

"Just the person I wanted to see." He said as he casually slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, what do you want?" Tori joked as she rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her. The rest of guys snickered as Hunter continued.

"Now is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Hunter asked pretending to be hurt by her words before releasing a smirk. He smiled as he sat down beside Tori, who was sitting on the couch beside Blake.

"Right..." Tori said smiling, "What do you really need?"

"Ok well..." Hunter said getting straight to the point. He readjusted himself so he could look her directly.

"Do you think you could tutor me in calculus?" Hunter asked sighing as he said it, embarrassed.

Tori watched him waiting for him to laugh, thinking he was joking. But when he saw the sincere look in his eyes she knew he was being serious.

"Uh...yeah, sure." She said smiling. "When do you want to start?"

"How about tonight? I need all the help I can get."

"Sure, but do you think we can study at my place? I doubt I would be able to convince my parents to let me go out with you."

"Yeah sure."

"I'll see you guys later, I have a final project to work on." Shane said as he made his way towards the door.

"Dude I totally forgot we had Spanish homework!" Dustin exclaimed as he ran out the door to his car. Hunter, Tori and Blake laughed together watching Dustin run away.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later, better get started on the assignments." Hunter said smugly as she reluctantly got up.

"I'll see you guys later." He said towards Blake and Tori as he also ran out the door to get a ride from Dustin.

"Good luck!" Tori shouted to him as Hunter left the store. She leaned back against the couch and relaxed.

"Now the time to ask her..." Blake thought as he grew more nervous.

"Hey Tori." Blake said plucking up his courage as he nervously played with his fingers.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked towards him and gave him her full attention.

"Tori could you do something for me?" He asked as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Of course." Tori answered as she held a shaky breath.

"Would you be my date to prom?" He asked nervously.

Tori was mentally ecstatic, she couldn't believe that Blake had asked her to prom.

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered nervously. "Of course I would." She finished as she smiled. Blake let out a shaky breath he had been holding.

"Great." He said smiling, relieved. The two sat nervously beside each other.

"I'm sorry but I gotta run. If I'm going to tutor Hunter I have to get a start on my own homework." She said.

"Okay, cool. See ya later." He said as she waved goodbye.

Blake smiled as he watched his girl leave.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl

"Stranded"

*~By: ZhaneZeo~*

*I own nothing except the plot*

*Starts of as a Tori/Blake but becomes a Hunter/Tori*

Chapter 5: _The_ Girl

"I don't get this!" Hunter exclaimed angrily as he threw his pencil at his textbook and stood up from his desk. He brushed his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked at the clock which read 8:43 p.m. He had been sitting there for the last 2 hours desperately trying to finish his homework.

"Tori should be done soon." Hunter thought as he began packing up his school books into his backpack. He grabbed his keys to his crimson Jeep Wrangler Unlimited and walked down the concrete steps of his and Blake's apartment complex. He tossed his stuff in the back of his Jeep as it hit the seats with a soft thud. He started it up and drove the familiar way to Tori's house as the song 'Day Late Friend' came on by the band, 'Anberlin'.

Tori was cleaning up her room, waiting for Hunter to arrive and her mind was going crazy. She was still shaken up about earlier. She smiled to herself thinking how perfect it was. She finally got the guy she wanted and felt that special spot in her heart, that had been empty for so long, filled by Blake.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar 3 sequence knock on her balcony door. She picked up her blue tank top and threw it into her dirty clothes hamper in her closet. As she made her way to the door she stool a quick glance at her mirror to make sure she looked okay. She smiled as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head.

Tori opened the door to the familiar dirty blonde. She smiled as he stepped inside with his book bag on his back.

"Hey Tor." Hunter said as he slid his shoes off. Tori shut the door as she made her way towards her bathroom.

"Hey I'll be just a second let me pick this up as she walked over to the floor where a baby blue shirt lay. As she bent down, Hunter looked over to what she was doing and caught a glance at her. He felt himself blush as he checked her out. Hunter quickly looked away as she stood up and tossed the shirt in the hamper.

"Alright so you ready for some tutoring?" Tori said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do I have to?" Hunter groaned reluctantly as she released a chuckle.

"Come on you big baby." Tori said playfully as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her bed to sit down. Tori crossed her legs as she opened Hunter's bag and began to dig through it looking for his book.

"Thanks again Tori." Hunter said as she pulled his Calculus book out.

"No problem, what are friends for?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, what are _friends_ for?" Hunter thought glumly adding extra emphasis on the word friends.

Tori opened up his notebook as Hunter slid closer to her to watch her explain how to do a problem. He smiled at how close their bodies were, with him leaning his arm on the other side of her and their legs slightly touching.

Tori and Hunter began to go through some problems as Tori would stop occasionally to ask if he understood. He was having a hard time concentrating on working while he became lost in her eyes every time she looked up. He breathed in her un-denying scent as she would read a word problem he cared nothing about.

Hunter smiled as he shook his head and began to focus on his work.

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"So do you think your understanding it better now?" Tori asked an hour later as they just finished one of his assignments. Hunter looked up and nodded as Tori smiled.

"Good." Tori said satisfied. "I think I'm gonna go make some popcorn, you want some?" Tori asked as she rose from her bed and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too." Hunter agreed as his eyes drifted around her room and landed on her guitar in the corner.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." Hunter said quizzically as he walked over and examined it.

"Yeah, every now and then I'll play a song, until my dad makes me stop saying it's too loud."

Hunter immediately froze at the mention of her father. He could feel his anger again as he took a deep breath and changed topic.

"Do you mind if I play?" Hunter asked as Tori grinned.

"Yeah, go ahead; my parents won't be home till early tomorrow morning." Hunter nodded as Tori turned towards her bedroom door. She walked out and shut the door behind her as Hunter sighed. He picked up her guitar and walked back over to her bed and sat down.

He began to play the first few notes of one of his favorite song, 'Just So You Know. He smiled happily as he remembered them as he began to sing.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away_

_And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not,_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop…_

_Just so you know, this feeling's taken control of me_

_And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now…._

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, _

_But I don't want to, just gotta say it all before I go…._

_Just So You Know…_

Meanwhile Tori had just taken the popcorn out of the microwave and was heading upstairs. As she went to turn the door knob she heard Hunter singing,

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away_

_And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not,_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop…_

Tori stood listening to his voice singing his heart out into the song as she smiled. She never knew that Hunter could sing let alone sing a song of this genre. She knew that he had a sensitive side but he never showed it. Except around her.

Slowly Tori turned the doorknob as Hunter continued singing, without realizing she had entered the room.

_Just so you know, this feeling's taken control of me_

_And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now…._

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, _

_But I don't want to, just gotta say it all before I go…._

_Just So You Know…_

_This emptiness is killing me and I'm wondering why I waited so long,_

_Looking back I realized it was always there, just never spoken,_

_I'm waiting here, _

_Been waiting here…_

Hunter said softly as he suddenly became aware of her presence as he turned around to meet her soft gaze.

"That was amazing Hunter." Tori said softly. Hunter could feel himself blushing as she came to sit beside.

"I didn't know you could sing." She continued as he looked at the floor. He just shrugged. Tori could tell that he was embarrassed that she caught him.

"Did you choose that song because it is happening with you right now with some girl?" Tori questioned as she read his mind. Hunter sighed as Tori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's not just _some_ girl, she is _the_ girl." Hunter said as Tori rubbed his shoulder with her thumb.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but I bet if you tell her how you feel, she might feel the same." She said hopefully. Hunter turned to look at her and released a sarcastic chuckle.

"No she wouldn't" He said positively. Tori rolled her eyes at him.

"You never know until you tell her Hunter." Tori said softly as he turned to face her. He stared deep into her sea blue eyes as he made his choice. They stared at each other for a moment as Hunter scooted closer to her. Tori didn't move back but instead remained still. Hunter leaned forward as his hand came up to her face. He gently lifted her chin up so that their lips met in a gentle kiss. Tori's eyes were wide opened until she realized Hunter was kissing her. Tori didn't know what came over her as she found her self kissing him back. Hunter broke the kiss as he looked into her shocked eyes. He smiled a genuine smile as he leaned forward to gather her lips into another heated kiss. Tori kissed him back as she slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her as the two fell backwards onto her bed, with Hunter on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Drug and The Party

Hunter was experiencing one of the best moments of his life. He had finally given in to his feelings and had told, or rather shown Tori how he felt.

The kiss was gentle, and their lips moved against each other as if savoring the movement like it would never happen again. Hunter's fingertips rubbed under Tori's jaw as her thumbs ran over his cheekbones. Hunter continued to kiss her deeply as her fingers became entwined in his hair. He moved his lips from hers as he kissed along her jaw line as she released a soft moan which he didn't miss.

Tori felt his hand go down to the edge of her shirt as his hand went underneath it; he moved his hand across her fit stomach as he moved his mouth back up to her lips.

Suddenly he felt Tori's hands on his shoulders as she was gently pushing him away. He didn't want Tori to feel uncomfortable, so he moved his head away from theirs.

"Hunter…" Tori said with a sigh as they both sat up. Tori put her head in her hands as she looked at her feet. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Hunter, I'm…I'm going to prom with Blake." She said swiftly as he started to understand at what she was getting at. She wasn't telling him in order to try and blow-off Blake, but to blow-off him.

Hunter started to feel the rejection kicking in, as his blood pressure rose.

"I'm so sorry Hunter." Tori said as her eyes started to fill up with tears as she knew she was causing him pain. Hunter clenched his fists as he felt dumb, stupid for believing that Tori would actually have feelings for him.

"I know what I said about, telling her…" Tori started as she had some tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffed.

"Yeah, I know, I mean I told you that she wouldn't feel the same." Hunter said a bit harshly as he abruptly stood from the bed and started to quickly pack his things.

"I mean I it's so obvious that you and Blake are meant to be Tor. I know you like him, and he likes you too but I couldn't help that I fell for you too." He said as he walked over and opened her balcony door. "But it's clear this was…a mistake." He said coldly as he stepped outside. He threw his backpack off the balcony onto the tile around the pool as he started to climb down.

Tori felt like her heart was breaking; she had no clue that Hunter had even felt this way about her. But she couldn't get over the pain that she was causing him and how angry he was getting. She ran over to the railing just as he was about to let go.

"Hunter." Tori said as she grabbed his hand before he let go. He looked up at her glassy eyes as she begged him to stay.

"Hunter please, wait." Tori said as Hunter looked away silently and let go. He landed on the tile and grabbed his backpack.

"You know what Tori, I don't care anymore. If it's Blake you want then take him, I don't care!" He yelled

Tori stood frozen as she couldn't believe how quick his attitude had changed. He had always been the one she could go to talk about anything, and now he was pushing her away. He didn't want her anymore.

"Fine, if he doesn't care, then neither do I." Tori said trying to convince herself, but she knew it was wrong, she was worried about Hunter. Tori walked inside, shut the door and started crying as she slid down it.

Hunter was walking through the park as the full moon was the only light leading him through the darkness. He was so angry about what had happened that he couldn't drive home and see his brother, who was the reason he was angry. The reason he couldn't be happy. The reason he couldn't be with Tori.

"Argh!" He yelled as he picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could. He sat down on the ground beside the fountain as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey man." He heard the familiar voice of one of his friends. He turned around the see his friend Reese. Stumbling towards him.

"Hey Hunter." He said as Hunter rose and they did their handshake.

"What's up?" Reese asked as he was getting the angry vibe radiating of the dirty blonde.

"Tori, I kissed her and it went straight to hell." He said coldly as Reese shook his head. Hunter buried his hands in his pockets.

"I hear ya man. I had the same trouble last year with Sophie. And I was failing English, and my parents split up." He said seemingly un-phased by it.

"But it all went away with this he said as he held up a bag with syringes and with a bottle of some kind of liquid.

"Heroine?" Hunter asked as he recognized the liquid.

"Yeah man, it's solved all of my problems, you feel the stress anymore dude, it the rush you get from it…indescribable." Reese said as Hunter looked carefully at the bag.

"You want some, I mean one time isn't going to hurt ya? Listen there's a party at my house tonight, smokin' hot babes and some drinks not to mention…" Reese said as he held up the bag. Hunter continue to stare at the bag, He was desperately wanting to forget his problems right now, forget Tori, and forget Blake and forget about everything.

"Yeah, give me some." Hunter said as he and Reese walked towards Reese's house.

"So how does it feel?" Reese asked as a girl sat on his lap with a shot in hand.

Hunter came stumbling back out of the hallway. He placed his hands on the walls, to keep himself balanced as he looked around. His eyes were squinted and he was breathing heavily. Everything was spinning and his vision was blurry. He looked down at the small puncture hole in his arm and busted out laughing. He felt a strange rush flow through his body as he tried to walk. He gasped for air, as his body temperature rose. The feeling that he was experiencing was unexplainable. The feeling felt good to him, at the same time he could just pass out and not care. He stumbled a bit more fell to his knees, still looking around.

"Amazing." Hunter said as he climbed up on the couch.

"This is Sara. She's…a friend." Reese said adding a lingering pause on the word friend. She had long brunette hair and a dace to die for. She was on the cheerleading squad and had a 'reputation'. Sara walked over to Hunter and sat down on his lap as her hand 'accidentally' brushed over his lower regions.

"Sara is great for, stuff." Reese said as he winked at Hunter mischievously. Hunter smirked as he felt Sara's hand snake around the back of his neck as she kissed him deeply. Someone gave a wolf whistle as the music continued to blast. Sara broke the kiss as she looked flirty at Hunter who smirked at her. He picked her up of him as she led him down the hallway into the bedroom.

Hunter collapsed on the bed as Sara fell on top of him. He ravished her lips as he felt her hands move from his face to his chest, then down further. Hunter released a soft moan as her fingers grazed his manhood as he could feel his arousal coming.

"That's it. You like that?" Sara asked sexily as she gently rubbed him as he started to get harder.

"Oh god." Hunter said as Sara continued. She had him sit up on the bed as he took his shirt off revealing his toned stomach. He felt Sara touch him and couldn't help but release moans as she started to unzip his pants and pull them off.

Hunter grinned mischievously as he quickly pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. He gather her lips in his. He found the hemline of her shirt and pulled it off of her as he kissed her abdominen.

Right now he could have cared less about what happened with Tori. If she wanted his brother, she could have him. Even though he was still angry about it, he pretended that Sara was Tori and kissed her as he did with Tori earlier.

Had Hunter been sober he probably wouldn't be doing this with a girl he just met, but the heroine was having a strange effect on his body as he gave in to whatever his body craved and right now that was sex.

He'd pretend Sara was Tori as he let the heroine control him…

HTHTHTHTHTHTHHTHTHTH

Okay yes I know this chapter made me made to write but it needs done for the sake of my story line.

Don't worry it will get better as the more chapters get added trust me!


	7. Chapter 7: Used

Hunter woke up the next morning lying on the cold tile. He sat up and realized he had only a pair of jeans on and was shirtless. He squinted his eyes a few times to adjust to his surroundings. He saw he was lying in a bathroom beside the toilet. He felt something that felt like plastic in his right hand and as he opened his palm he saw a syringe that had been used. He looked at it confused and then at the stinging pain in his arm. He saw about 3 small puncture wounds in his elbow and he remembered the events of last night.

As he tried to stand up a sudden dizziness hit him. He tried to grab on to the towel rack, but the thing couldn't hold his weight as he fell back down. He immediately crawled over to the toilet and began to throw up.

Xxx

Meanwhile in school, Tori sat in her Biology class copying notes of the board. She couldn't stay at home and think about what had transpired at her house the night before. She still couldn't believe it. Hunter had feelings for her. Suddenly it all made since to her. She thought back before the incident, the way he was always there for her and protective of her.

Tori realized a sigh as she was still bothered by how Hunter had left. She was worried he was going to do something stupid. She knew he had a temper but the way he had said he didn't care anymore, also angered her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Shane's voice.

"Yo Tori!" Shane whispered from beside her. She looked up surprised at him.

"Any idea where Hunter is?" He asked as the teacher wrote some more notes on the board about how genotypes and phenotypes.

"Why would _**I**_ know where Hunter is. It's not like I follow him around all the time." She said harshly as she turned her attention back to her notebook. Shane raised his eyebrows from the response by the blue clad girl. He decided it must be _**that**_ time of the month and put it off as he turned around to talk to his friend Matt.

Xxx

Hunter walked out of the bathroom and into the living room of Reese's house and saw a couple of kids passed out on the floor with spilled drinks, empty cans of beer and saw a powered substance on the table with a few straws.

'What is going on dude...' He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and brushed his fingers through his hair.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go and do it again. He looked at the clock and remembered that he had a few classes today. He shook his head; he had to get his hands on his own stuff. He didn't realize how much of a sudden urge he had.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw Sara wrapped in the bed sheets with her brown hair splayed across the pillow. She had her back towards him. He slowly crept towards the bed and laid down on his stomach with one of his legs off the bed. He crossed his arms and laid his head down on them. He felt the body next to him begin to move. She rolled over and faced him. She smiled as she scooted closer to him.

"Morning…" She murmured as kissed the back of his shoulder as she cuddled next to him. She rested her head on his muscular back and kissed his skin.

"Last night was amazing." She said as Hunter rolled over onto his back as he lay staring at the ceiling, his eyes filled with guilt. After a few moments of silence Sara shifted.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she propped her head up on her elbow as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hunter sighed. He regretted about what he had done to her. He had used her.

Realizing what he meant, Sara sat up wrapping the sheets around her.

"No. No you can't." Sara rambled as Hunter sighed deep as he started pulling his boxers on under the sheets before he stood up.

"I'm sorry Sara." He said as he put his jeans on.

"So what I was just some toy you thought you could play with?" Sara accused. She too began to put her clothes back on; denim jean shorts and a red tank top.

"Let's pretend that this didn't happen, okay?" Hunter pleaded as he was fully dressed. "We were drunk…" Hunter explained as Sara approached him.

"God, I can't believe you!" She huffed as she had tears in her eyes. Hunter looked into her eyes and mentally kicked himself. He swore he would never use girls and now here was a girl crying because of his lack of control.

Sara brushed his shoulder as she walked past him heading for the door. She paused as she held onto the door frame.

"It felt good didn't it…" Sara started as Hunter turned around to face her.

"The drug. Like you're on Cloud 9 and nothing can stop you. You feel invincible don't you…" Sara stated rather than questioned as she walked out the door, leaving Hunter to think about her words.

'_Like nothing can stop you…' Hunter thought_

Xxx

A couple of hours later and Tori was at the dress shop with Marah and Kapri trying on prom dresses.

"So what about this one? I mean does it make me look fat?" Kapri asked as she walked out in a light pink dress that had some rhinestones scattered over it.

"That looks perfect Kapri." Marah said as Kapri spun in a circle making the dress flare out.

"Definitely you look gorgeous!" Tori stated. She smiled as Kapri and Marah became engaged in conversation about how to fix her hair to make everything perfect.

Tori was deep in thought about upcoming prom. She smiled thinking about going with Blake. She was still unsure if she was going to tell her parents about him or not but it didn't matter because she was going to prom with Blake and she was ecstatic.

"Tori?" Marah asked as the blonde looked up and realized Marah had been speaking to her.

"Ready to try your dress on?" She asked as Tori nodded excitedly and followed Kapri into the changing rooms.

Xxx

It was about 5:30 in the evening as Hunter placed the needle on the bathroom sink and pulled out a few rubber bands. He wrapped it around his upper arm, slowing down the flow of the blood. His veins begin to stick out and he grabbed the needle and inserted. After a few seconds, he pulled it out and tossed the needle in the garbage. He looked at his arm; there were so many small puncture holes all around. It looked like he had chicken pox or something. All he knew was, people would notice the marks on his arms if he gave them a chance. Not something he was planning on doing, so he rolled the sleeves back down and adjusted his jacket. He took a deep breath, as he felt the drug taking effect. The good sensation that he has enjoyed and become addicted too.

Sara was right, the feeling that the high gave him was incredible and he needed more of it. He had managed to buy some more off of Reese and had gone back to his and Blake's apartment.

"Whoa…" Hunter mumbled as his sense of balance became worse. The room was starting to spin and he felt sick to his stomach. He reached for the sink in order to balance himself.

Xxx

Everyone had left from school departing their own ways. Blake and Shane had quickly driven towards Blake and Hunter's apartment. The warm air was a nice change from the cool weather that had been present earlier. Blake turned the knob and noticed the door was locked, keeping him from entering. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He entered the dark room and flicked the lights on. His eyes widen at what he saw in front of him. The whole living room was trashed. It was even messier then usual. A lamp had fallen over and shattered, clothes were all over the floor. Magazines were ripped to shreds and the whole place looked like a twister ripped through it.

"What the hell happened?" Blake roared. Shane stepped inside and looked all around, "Did you get robbed?"

"The door was locked. No one could get in. Goddamn it, Hunter." Blake grew irritated

Shane searched the room, through the mess for any clues. He refused to believe that Hunter would do this to his own room. He bent down and lifted up all the shredded motocross magazines. Blake sighed and picked up some of his stuff and threw it in a pile taking it to his room.

He slowly walked over to his dresser and noticed some of the drawers were opened. He opened the top one and began frantically searching around. Shane stood and turned to watch him. Curious of what he was doing. "Something the matter?"

"I had a stash of money in here." Blake responded, "It's gone. He fucking took it."

A huge crash came from the bathroom, startling the two of them. Blake closed the dresser drawer and jumped over the crap that was on the floor. He made his way towards the bathroom and opened the door quickly. Turning on the light, he found Hunter lying on the floor passed out.

"Hunter!" Shane screamed for him. Shane quickly ran over and looked over his friend's shoulder. The two of them quickly dashed over to Hunter and bent down. Shane turned him over and lifted his head up.

"Hunter. Wake up. Hunter. Hunter, please." His best friend shouted in his ear.

Blake shook him a little and slapped him in the face a bit. Nothing was working, he wouldn't wake up. Shane looked around the bathroom. The whole place was a mess. Pain killers were all sprawled out all over the floor. The red skater continued to search, and found 2 or 3 used needles. Hunter must have over dosed himself on not only pain killers, but heroin as well.

"Shane. Call the Hospital. Call 911!" He whispered, "Call someone!" He finally shouted.

Shane nodded and dashed out of the bathroom. Blake held his brother, trying to wake him up. Hunter's face was cold, his body was lifeless. The racer mumbled to himself, as he kept on trying to wake up.

"Please don't. Come on Hunter. Don't do this." He whispered as he began to tear up.


	8. Chapter 8: Whose To Blame

Tori ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She busted through the hospital doorway in the middle of the night, looking for Hunter's room. She had been doing homework when she heard the ambulance. The annoying lights and the ring of the phone was what had got her attention. Shane had informed her on everything that had happened and now she is standing in the middle of the lobby, trying to find someone she recognized. Sure enough, Dustin and Cam were standing down the hall, talking to each other. She made her way towards them, trying to catch her breath. The two boys did not look happy, she could tell from their face expression. It scared her.

"Where is he?" Her voice cracked.

Dustin pointed inside the room, he couldn't say anything. Tori pushed past him, and inside. She looked around and found Hunter lying on the hospital bed, lifeless. The blonde crept a little closer, and into the light to get a better look at him. The white fabric sheets covered his body up to his chest, and tubes and wires were hooked all over him. Shane and Blake were standing there, remaining silent as they watched Tori's face grieve with more and more pain as she took each step. She slowly moved her way towards the bed, a single tear dropping from her eyes.

"Hey." Blake greeted her as she rushed into his arms as they both comforted each other. Blake felt her tears trickle down is neck as she continued to cry. Tori held Blake tight as she felt him begin to tremble. She had to be strong for him. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away. Blake forced a smile as he reached for her hand and entwined their fingers.

"You two?" Shane questioned as they both shook their heads. Shane gave a smile. "I'd be happier or you guys if we weren't in this position right now." Shane said as Blake and Tori understood.

They both found a near by chair and sat down, Tori on Blake's lap. Her best friend was lying right in front of her, and she was scared for him. Scared that she would lose him.

It was strange how much she really cared, she started to think that maybe she did have feelings for him. She wiped her tears away as a young woman doctor walked in with Dustin and Cam. She was holding a clipboard, and was wearing a long white doctor's coat. Everyone turned and waited for her to speak, afraid that the words that would come out of her mouth would shatter everyone hope. But then again, it could fuel whatever's left of it. Whatever it was, Tori was eagerly waiting to answer.

"He's lucky that you found him. A few more hours, he would have died." She spoke in such a voice that made everyone feel guilty,

"He's in a coma right now but his vital signs are stabled. He overdosed on heroine, which set his body into shock. As soon as he wakes up, he's going to need some treatment. Perhaps rehab." Tori looked at him and then back at the doctor, "Do you know when he will wake up?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't. It could be minutes, days, months or even years. It's getting late; I'm going to have to ask you guys to go soon."

She turned and left as Tori placed her hands on Hunter's. She could feel the coldness in him, the lifeless body that lay before her. She shed a few more tears, causing the room air to contrast with her tears, making her cheeks feel cold and dry. Shane placed his hands on her shoulder as Blake put his head in his hands crying. His body shook as he sobbed, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't even know…"Blake started as he looked at his brother. He put his hand on top of Tori's who was on Hunter's.

"Don't blame yourself. None of us knew…" Dustin said as he put his hand on his shoulder trying to give what little comfort he could. Tori couldn't help but let her mind think.

'_It's your fault he's here. You knew he was going to do something and you didn't do anything to stop him.'_ The voice inside her head told her as she held his hand.

"I'm sorry." Tori whispered as Blake wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Everyone knew that Hunter was like a brother to her, but what they didn't know was that Hunter had feelings for her and that they had kissed.

Tori." A voice echoed, "Tori. Come on, let's go."

Tori looked up and wiped her tears away. She got up and headed towards the door, looking back one last time before leaving with the others. It was past 12 and everyone was tired, it had been an extremely long day. They slowly made there way to the parking lot and stood in a circle, glancing at each other. Tired, worried, upset. Different emotions were running through each of them.

"Guess we should get going." Dustin suggested and walked to Cam's car.

Cam nodded, "Yeah. We best going. Come on guys."

Tori looked away, looking out at the distant. Blake sighed and turned to his fellow friends that were supposed to give him a ride.

"Go on without me." He informed them.

Tori turned and looked at him as Blake took a few steps forward, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

Tori smiled and nodded, "All right. I could use one."

The two them waved to the others and began walking down the parking lot and onto the field. The stars were out and the sky was clear, making it a nice fall night. Tori stayed quiet as they walked along and sat down in the grass field.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him then back at the stars, "How can I? My friend is in the hospital and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Blake questioned her as he shuffled closer to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"When I last saw him he was so mad and upset. And I let him go by himself. I should have stopped him." Tori whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't feel responsible." Blake told her.

"I could have stopped him, but no I was too stupid." She continued on.

Blake pulled Tori close and hugged her, running his hands through her soft blonde hair. He hated seeing her in pain, hated that she was blaming herself for everything that happened. It wasn't her fault, no one saw it coming. At least he didn't.

"Everything is going to be fine." Blake reassured her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The nurse walked down the hall, looking over some folders. She was getting ready to go home at night, when she heard a beeping from a near by room. She walked into Hunter's room and looked around and saw the beeping from his life support system. Suddenly the beeping began getting louder and his vital signs were dropping. The nurse ran as fast as she could toward the bed, frantically looking around.

"Someone! I need the doctor!" She screamed.

A doctor came dashing in, pushing her aside. He checked the monitors and then for his pulse. The nurse carefully watched the life

"Vital signs are dropping." He stated the obvious.

"Doctor, were losing him!"


	9. Chapter 9: Time

Hunter groaned, as he began to wake up. Forcing his eyes open, he adjusted it to the sun's light that was shining into the white room. Moving a bit, he noticed that he was in a hospital bed. Parts of his body felt sore and the other part felt numb. He wasn't sure what to think, what kind of emotion he should be having now. He was all drained out of them anyway. He didn't care about anything, his breathing was steadily and his head was pounding. He didn't know how long he was out of it, or even what happened. The last thing he remembered was storming into his dorm room, angry at himself. Angry at everyone. He tried moving his body, but he was so weak. He felt a warmth coming from his left hand as he saw Tori lying fast asleep with her hand on top of his, her head resting on the bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and tear tracks down her eyes.

"Tori…" Hunter whispered as he watched her. He took his free hand and brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face. He rubbed her cheek where the dried tears had been and sighed.

"_Why is she here?"_ He thought. He sat his back on the pillows and adjusted himself trying to get into a more comfortable position. He looked down at the angel beside him as he removed the hand she was holding and placed it back on top of hers brushing over her knuckles with him thumb.

After a minute the blonde began to stir as she sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake..." She whispered.

Hunter smirked, "Yeah." Hunter said casually.

Tori rolled his eyes. Hunter grunted, coughing a bit. Hunter tilted towards her direction and forced a smile.

"So anyone miss me?" He curiously asked.

Tori looked away and sighed before facing him again. Hunter bit his lips, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Do you know how long you were out?" She whispered.

Hunter arched his eye brows. He shook his head, waiting for her to tell him exactly how long he was out. At the same time, he had a strange urge to get wasted again. He could feel the with drawls in his body. He tried to ignore any outrages thoughts and listened closely to Tori as she spoke.

"2 and ½. weeks" She informed him.

Hunter's eyes widen, "Are you serious? What's today?" The dirty blonde repeated the fact again in his head. It explained why his body was feeling weak and craving that familiar drug that sent him here in the first place. He sighed.

"It's Wednesday." Tori answered.

"What else?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Well, all your grades are on hold. Shane won a skateboarding tournament. Prom is this weekend." She said as she looked away and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked her as she looked at him with an outrageous look on her face.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" She asked him angrily. "My best friend is in the damn hospital because he almost died of an overdose and acts like nothing happened! That's what's wrong!" Tori cried angrily at him with a fresh set of tears running down her cheeks. Tori sobbed as she put her head in her hands and brushed her hair from her face.

"Don't cry…" Hunter told her softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hate it when you cry."

"Was this on purpose?" Tori whispered as looked up from the bed. Her blood-shot eyes pierced straight threw him. She ignored his request as her eyes swelled up.

"Well?" She pushed as he looked down.

"I don't know." Hunter answered truthfully. He looked down at his hands which were now in his lap; he had to avoid her eyes or it would be the death of him.

"I just needed things to change." Hunter murmured.

"You could've died you know." Tori said tearfully. "You could be dead." She whispered. Hunter took a hold of her hand, which she gave without hesitation. Tori let out of staggered breath trying to calm her tears as she held his hand in both of hers.

"Was it because of me?" Tori whispered as she locked eyes with his, searching for some kind of an answer.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Ah, Mr. Bradley." The doctor said as he walked holding a clipboard and had an assistant behind him. "Good to see your awake."

"So were not gonna tell him?" Dustin asked skeptically staring back at Blake with his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the shorter man.

"No. We're not. I couldn't tell him that." Blake answered as he sat with his head in his hands.

"I think that's pretty ridiculous if you ask me." Shane joined in as he sat opposite of Blake. "I mean if I died and you guys didn't tell me, I'd be pretty ticked off."

Blake sat contemplating both Dustin and Shane's words as he remembered getting a phone call from the hospital about 2 hours after they had left….

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello?" Blake asked groggily into the phone. He checked the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 3:42 A.M._

"_Hello this is Doctor Webster from Blue Bay Memorial, is Blake Bradley there?" As soon as the word 'doctor' left the receiver Blake sat up in bed and was awake._

"_This is him, what's wrong is Hunter okay?" He asked worriedly. There was a slight pause before the doctor spoke._

"_I think you should get down here as quickly as you can Mr. Bradley, it isn't looking good." The doctor spoke with a deep sigh as Blake hung up ad rushed around his room throwing on whatever clothes he could find._

_Xxx_

_Blake had made it to the hospital and rushed in to see Hunter being taken away __into the Resuscitation Unit, which had big red letters above the doors, he felt a hand on my shoulder as he turned to look who it was,_

_"__He's going to make it Blake. He's a fighter" Shane told him. Blake had called everybody while he drove over to alert them of the news._

_Blake pulled away and__ pushed through the doors to be met with a constant tone, just a flat line tone no breaks like it had been jammed in to make it carry on, as his eyes scanned the room they fell upon Hunter surrounded by machines and doctors as the nurses were rushing about. _

_D__octor Webster, he recognized, had picked up the defibrillators as a nurse placed two orange pads onto Hunter's chest, she shouted something as everyone stepped back and it all happened in slow motion as the doctor placed the pads onto Hunter's chest one at the side just above his ribcage and the over near his heart she shouted something else as she looked around her then pressed both triggers, Hunter's body jolted up wards and but his head was strapped down to the bed. The sound of flat line slowly becoming more distant as Blake's eyes trained on Hunter, he was once again rooted to the spot no one had noticed him, they were too busy were running around following the doctors orders as she looked around herself again pulling at both of the triggers._

_Just then the doors burst open __and Tori and Dustin were by his side asking a million questions. 'What happened?" "Is here aright?" Hunter's heart monitor was still flat as his body jolting up again and again with the nurse taking over in between doing CPR. . . . ._

_"Y__ou guys can't be in here." Blake just ignored the voice and continued to stare over at Hunter silently begging him to wake back up but he wasn't, an arm touched my shoulder as I violently shook it off_

_"Don't touch me"_

_"Sir__ you can't be in here, the doctor's are-"_

_"Don't you dare tell me what to do that is __my brother I am not moving from this spot until I know that he is alright!" Blake hissed not removing my eyes from Hunter._

_It had been 6 minutes now might not seem much time to some people but to me it seemed like a lifetime, __Dustin, Shane and Tori were all in the waiting room praying for a miracle._

_15__ minutes now and still nothing they were injecting Hunter with fluids but it wasn't working and they looked like they were about to give up. Blake ignored the calls from the nurse as he walked over to her they were still performing cpr the nurses hands clasped together one on top of the other over Hunter's chest as she was leant over his body pressing her hands down onto his chest. With one last rep Doctor Webster looked over his shoulder at one of his assistants._

_"Time-"__ The Doctor said as he stopped his movements. Blake was starting to protest as the Doctor stepped away._

_"Just once more__, please." The nurse stepped down from her block she had been standing on as she walked around to the other side she picked up the paddles as the other nurse stepped up to help as she fiddled with the machine, starting to put it away._

_Blake__ staggered out of the room holding himself up with wall. He found the entrance to the waiting room; the door was already open as everyone was spread out through the room I saw Tori sitting beside Dustin with his arm around her. Shane was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands staring towards the floor. Blake stepped into the room as everyone held their breath for what he was about to say._

_"He . . . Hunter. . ." He couldn't say it. "He's gone" Blake whispered and his legs buckled and he fell down into the hospital chair. _

Xxx

"I still can't believe they resuscitated him after that long." Dustin commented as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"I know…I couldn't either." Blake agreed.

xxx

_5 hours later…_

Tori laid in her bed that night, still listening to Hunter's voice echoed in her head. She couldn't sleep, it was 1 in the morning and the crickets where chirping. She pulled the cover over her body and starred at the moon light that shined through her window.

She sighed deeply; upset how things had turned out. She wished she could have been there for him, but his pain was hurting her too much. She couldn't bear to see her friend in that situation. Thoughts raced through her mind as she turned over and looked at the dark ceiling above her. She wasn't sure how she felt for Hunter anymore. She loved him, as a friend and cared for him dearly but after everything that has happened, she was afraid to love him more then a friend. That something may happen, that would hurt both of them.

Tori sighed as she turned over, that night was an eventful night ;She almost lost one of her closet friends. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, trying to forget it all, but every time she shut her eyes she could see Hunter's lifeless body lying in the hospital bed. It was getting late and she had to get up early to go shopping and then lunch with Blake. The question was, could she really go through with it without Hunter on her mind?

TBC…

Hope this Chapter was better; let me know what you think. Thank you to all the reviewers who have reviewed so far or favorited/followed it means a whole lot!

And also a special thanks to _JasonLeeScottFan_ for sticking with me and helping throughout this fanfic


	10. Chapter 10: The Break Up

I decided to skip the whole café scene the next day and instead just added further in the week that way the story would plan out better. So it's a couple days later and the day before prom.

Around 5:00 p.m.

Tori was sitting at the Corner Café shop waiting for Blake as she sat at a table in front of the window. She took a sip of her coffee as she thought about the last couple of days. Her and Blake were starting to go through a rough patch. They argued a little about everything going on lately. What with Hunter and with them. As soon as Tori would mention Hunter though, Blake would lose his temper. One argument that had lasted awhile was that Blake said that there were three people in there relationship Blake, Tori and Hunter.

When Hunter was in the hospital she had realized just how much of a hold he had on her. She thought she lost him for good when Blake came back to the waiting room. She hadn't realized just how much he had meant to her. She finally knew that she had feelings for him. The problem was she also had feelings for Blake. Whether those feelings were just really good friend feelings or something more Tori didn't know.

Tori was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Tori jumped and about knocked over her coffee until she turned around and saw Blake laughing. She quickly joined in as Blake leaned down to her.

"Hey babe." Blake whispered into her ear as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Gosh you scared the crap out of me!" Tori exclaimed as Blake sat down across from her.

"I could tell." Blake said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Just then a waitress came over and took Blake's order.

"White, no sugar please." He told her as the waitress gave him an all too friendly smile and walked away sawing her hips.

"She likes you." Tori said glaring at the brunette as she walked away.

"Well it's her loss. Cause I've got the most beautiful girl right in front of me." Blake said as he smiled at Tori and took both of her hands in his. Tori smiled as she could feel her cheeks start to burn red. She leaned across the table and just as their lips were about to touch the waitress interrupted them.

"White no sugar." She said as she set it in front of Blake. She turned her back towards Tori, ignoring her.

"Thanks." Blake said as he looked back to Tori trying to send the message for the waitress to leave them alone.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked seductively as Blake nodded.

"No thanks."

"Fine. Have it your way!" The waitress huffed as Blake held in a laugh. He looked apologetically towards Tori.

"Sorry." He muttered

"She was practically throwing herself at you…" Tori said annoyed as she pulled her hands away from Blake's and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it. Tell you what let's go back to mine and we can talk with no interrupting waitresses." Blake suggested.

"Alright let's go." Tori said as she grabbed her bag and Blake went to pay.

"Hopefully Hunter isn't home." Tori thought. She really didn't need any arguing from them today. Lately after the whole hospital/Blake and Tori relationship thing, Blake and Hunter had been arguing a lot and were avoiding each other.

"Let's go." Blake said as he took her hand and led them to his truck.

XxXxXxXx

7:00 p.m.

"Can you imagine just doing this all the time?" Blake asked as he and Tori were lying cuddled up on Blake's bed. Blake had his arm around Tori as she snuggled into his side watching a movie.

"Hmm yeah," Tori mumbled as she rested her head on Blake's chest. Blake tightened his grip on her as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Blake slid down on the bed and climbed on top of Tori, straddling her. He placed soft kisses on her lips as one of his hands rested on her stomach and the other cupping her cheek. He moved his lips from hers and began to kiss her jaw line moving towards her neck.

"Blake…" Tori whispered as he slid his hand under her shirt caressing her flat stomach. He ignored her and kept on kissing her, this time on her collarbone as his hand started to travel further up as it rested just underneath her breast.

"Blake stop." Tori said as she started to sit up a little, pulling away from him.

"Come on Tor." He said as he pushed her gently back down and continued to kiss her.

XxXxXxXx

Momentarily…

Hunter was riding home on his Kawasaki Ninja from Storm Chargers after finishing his shift. It was getting close to 7:30 by the time he pulled into the driveway of his and Blake's apartment.

"Great. He's here." Hunter noticed Blake's truck in the garage as he unlocked the front door.

"Even better. She is too." He said as he saw Tori's shoes in front of the doorway. Just then Hunter heard arguing coming from down the hall.

"Is this all you ever cared about was sex!" He heard Tori yell and immediately felt heat rising through his body at her words.

"No! Of course not! It's just, well- after all we've been through I thought that you would want-"Hunter clenched his fists at his little brother's words. Blake didn't care about Tori he just wanted in her pants.

"Well what part of no didn't you get? If the first and second time weren't enough I'm pretty sure the shove was!" Tori was mad and upset and judging by the tone of her voice Hunter knew she was about to cry.

He was about to make his way back to the voices when they started to get closer.

"I thought maybe I could change your mind! God, if I had known that you were gonna act like this…"

"Like what?" Tori cut him off as they entered the living room not paying attention that Hunter was in the same room sitting in the corner.

He saw how angry Blake was getting and knew he was gonna explode.

"Like a, Like a Bitch! That's what!" Blake yelled at her as hi temper flared. Tori recoiled and the tears in her eyes had started to fall as she looked at the floor taking in his words.

"I'm tired of it! It's always Hunter this and Hunter that! If you want to fuck him instead then do it! I've had it!" Blake yelled at her as she looked up at him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You asshole!" Both Blake and Tori jumped to see Hunter now standing on the other side of the room. He made his way over to his brother as Hunter punched Blake in the face.

"Hunter! What the fuck?" Blake yelled as he started to get up off the ground.

"Don't you EVER talk t o her like that!" Hunter yelled as he punched his brother in the nose.

"Urgh!" Blake yelled as blood started to pour out of it. Tori watched as Hunter punched Blake I the stomach. She came to her senses as she grabbed Hunter's shoulders and tried to pull him back.

"Hunter stop!" She yelled as he and Blake continued to fight. He turned and looked at Tori.

"Stop." She pleaded as Hunter turned away from Blake.

"Fuck you Hunter!" Blake yelled as he stood up and punch Hunter I the mouth. He tackled him to the ground and was about to hit him again but Hunter shoved him off. They both glared at each other and were about to lunge at each other before Tori stepped between them.

"Guys stop!" Tori yelled as she looked between the two brothers who had blood on their faces.

"Come on Tori." Hunter said as he grabbed Tori's hand and started to lead her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked as she let Hunter guide her towards the door.

"Away from here. Away from him." Hunter said as he looked at Blake who scowled at both Hunter and Tori.

"If you leave Tori, it's over. We're through." Blake threatened her as she felt Hunter squeeze her hand.

"It already was." Tori simply said as she walked out the front door with Hunter.

XxXxXxXx

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked as soon as they were out of the house. They started walking towards Hunter's motorcycle.

"Yeah." Tori forced out as Hunter stopped and studied her.

"Hunter I'm fine honestly." She tried to turn around but he gently grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him confused.

"Please Tori. Just let me in." He said it with so much emotion it was overwhelming. Tori looked to the floor as he dropped his hand from her arm.

"I'm so sorry Hunter!" She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked to the floor but Hunter suddenly tugged her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crease of his neck as I started she cry. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She glided her fingers down the zip of his jacket and pulled him closer to her wanting more contact. He pulled his arms from her waist and wrapped them around her neck pulling her into him. She rested her head on his chest as he rested his head on hers.

"You don't have to apologize Tori."

Tori took a step towards him while starring deep into his eyes. Tori watched as hunter looked down to her lips. He slowly lent forward and their noses touched. Tori closed her eyes and parted her lips just waiting for his lips to join hers.

"Not here Tori." Hunter breathed as she pulled away from him.

"We can go back to mine." Tori said as she still remained in Hunter's embrace.

"What about your parents?" Hunter asked her as she smiled.

"We'll have to sneak in." Tori smiled as Hunter pulled her closer to him keeping her warm from the brisk fall night.

"Come on." Hunter said as he entwined their fingers and walked towards his bike. Hunter climbed on first and started the engine. Tori swung her leg over the bike as she scooted close to Hunter. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he smiled and took off towards Tori's house.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!


End file.
